


Like a Tomato

by NinjaFreak47



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Im also writing on my phone so, M/M, Takumi sama chan san kun gets fucked, im so bored, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFreak47/pseuds/NinjaFreak47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo realizes how he feels about Takumi- and expresses it in the way he knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Tomato

One day leo and takumi were reading books and the like. Leo suddenly looked up at takumi “oh wow I love tomatoes and takumi looks like a pineapple which is a fruit and so are tomatoes so I guess I love takumi” leo thought to himself, blushus covering his face  
“t-takumi-sama-chan-san-kun…” he whispered  
“what is it leo-senpai-kun?” takumi looked up, eyelashes doing the flutter thing  
“ur a tomato to me” leo said after a moment of awkward silence  
Takumi gasped loudly, getting blushu desus all over. “leo-senpai-kun?? Golly gosh darn u cant mean that!?!?”  
“oh I mean it” leo said, putting his hand on takumi’s  
“well leo I guess this means we're married now huh”  
“yeah”  
“lets go do married ppl things”  
“like file taxes and argue over which one has to take out the trash?”  
“no silly!!!!! We gotta” takumi paused, face turning th shade of a tomate. “~heck~”  
Leos face went bright red at that, but he didnt oppose the idea. They teleported into a lovely salad bowl where takumi the tomato-pinapple could be most at home.  
“I love u takumeme” leo whispered  
“I love yoo too, lego” takumi whispered back  
“lets do this”  
And with that, leo slowly walked up and down smashed.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao I hope I caught some people thinking this was serious and I hope you enjoyed this shitpost


End file.
